


Wolf pup

by Kulturschatze (Lolahct)



Series: From the Dragon's wife to the Lady wolf [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, eh, just some Stark and Martell happiness, like we all need that in our life right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolahct/pseuds/Kulturschatze
Summary: The Young Wolf's birth.





	Wolf pup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry ! It's been like 3 months that I did not write anything but don't worry there will be a new chapter of "With winter comes her wrath" soon! Now I give you a small present,a short One-shot,enjoy !  
> 

 

The pain brought tears to her eyes.        

Yet this pain was far from the one she felt at Rhaenys’ and Aegon’s birth.

 

_Perhaps the gods pity me and finally allow me a fairly peaceful birthing._

 

Elia closed her eyes when she felt an other contraction,and shuddered when a trembling hand pressed a cold piece of tissus on her sweating forehead. She looked up at her husband’s worried face and grinned sightly.

 

« Fear not my wolf,I’ve known worse.Remember what Randyll Tarly used to say ? »

 

Ned frowned. « A woman’s war is the birthing bed »

 

The dornish woman hummed softly in approval. « Exactly,now watch me fight my love,this is my battle. »

 

They intermingled their fingers as the maester told her to push one last time.

 

♦

 

Robb.

Brown hair,blue eyes inherited from his paternal grandmother and maternal grandfather, a chubby face and a tendency for waking the castle with his loud screams.

Robb Stark was born healthy.

 

_Unlike his Targaryens siblings._

 

♦

 

« By the gods,he is so heavy ! »

 

Ellaria slapped her paramour across the back of his head. « Watch your tongue viper,your nephew is perfectly fine. »

 

Ned chuckled while looking at the noisy infant in his good-brother’s arms. « We make strong babies in the North.Winter demands robust men. »

 

♦

 

« Thank you my sun.Thank you so much. »

 

They were finally alone,only the three of them now in the quietness of the large bedroom. Only the sound of the winds and little pup’s soft snoring were heard.

 

_Such a peaceful music to my ears._

 

Elia kissed her husband lovingly before falling into a dreamless slumber.

 

♦

 

« Why Robb,though ? »

 

Oberyn tilted his head in confusion,waiting for an answer.

 

« We need Robert on our good side if we want to plan something.Having him and Tywin being suspicious about our loyalty and acts would not be helpful. »

 

 The dornish prince chuckled,clearly amused. « So you think that they will fall into your little trick ? _‘I name my child after him so he won’t think I’m his ennemy’_ »

 

« It is Robert we are talking about,brother.The man will be flattered and his ego will tell him that the last parts of Targaryen’s loyalty within me have finally vanished. On the other hand, Tywin will not be fooled,but we can not do anything about it for the moment. » Elia declared as she looked at the babe sucking at her breast.

 

♦

 

« Jon,look »

 

« Hmm ? » Elia whimpered tiredly as her husband and nephew entered the bedroom.

 

« Forgive me love,sleep in peace.I am just presenting Jon to his cousin. » Ned whispered as his wife smiled at him before laying back on the bed.

 

« You see Jon ? This is your cousin.Your very first Northern cousin,hopefully he will not be the last,if the gods are good. » Ned cooed.

 

« Give me some rest Ned, you’re not the one bearing them. »

 

He chuckled quietly. « I’m sorry. »

 

 He took Jon closer to Robb and let him ran his chubby little hand into the smaller’s hair. 

 

« See,be careful little dragon. This wolf will one day be your fiercest protector. A dragon and a wolf. ** _But this time it will be a happier story_**  »


End file.
